Painted Silence
by Flower of Venus
Summary: La Kani has finally found her place in the world and a family to love, but when tragic events try to rip her family apart will she be able to open up her powers to save what is most precious to her? Kaka/OC Follow up on my story 'Draw My Love'. It is recommended to read that story first. Rating may change.
1. Prologue

_"Again!"_

_"Jiraiya-sama please I ca-"_

_"Don't tell me that La Kani, you can do anything as long as you work for it! Now do it again!"_

_Tears slipped down her cheeks slowly and she called onto the pain to bring out the power she searched for. Jiraiya kept his eyes on her, never looking away. She could feel his fierce gaze as though it were a razor digging into her skull. The pain dug further into her and she soaked it all in then sent her arms out to push everything from her. As everything left her she could feel her body fading as well, reality rejecting her current form._

_"Tell me something La Kani. Tell me what you feel."_

_Her lips moved to answer him but nothing came from them. With the heel of her shoe she wrote into the dirt._

_Empty_

_Silent_

_Jiraiya smirked. La Kani had started to fade from his vision until she was completely gone, as though the wind had taken her small form right out of reality. But he watched the ground and saw that her words had not stopped yet._

_Free_

La Kani woke with a start, jumping up in her bed while holding her hand to her throat. Her breathing was ragged and almost painful for her. A cold nose on her arm caught her attention and she looked down to her worried little dog. She gave him a shaky smile and pat his head. That dream was more like a memory though stopped short. The feelings were so intense she didn't know how she handled going through that much of it without waking. But she survived it, as she did that day as well.

"Are you alright... La Kani?"

The voice was familiar and warm, lifting her heart and taking all the pain she had experienced in her dream away. Her eyes lit up as they caught sight of a familiar silver-haired jonin standing at her door.

"Kakashi..."

La Kani reached for him and he was at her side in an instant, holding her hand tight to his chest. Her other hand found its way to his masked cheek, pulling him closer until their lips were separated by only the thin fabric but the mask was soon torn away by the wearer. With nothing to hold him back or keep them apart Kakashi was soon lost in the feel of her lips. After much force on the part of both of them, they parted slowly but kept the distance between them small. La Kani rested her forehead against the cold metal of his forehead protector and closed her eyes, a smile moving across her face.

"Welcome back."


	2. Ch 1 Morning After

La Kani hummed and pranced around the kitchen as she collected ingredients and prepared breakfast. Ballo watched her, head tilted in confusion at her joyous breakfast preparations. Maybe it had something to do with last night's interruption by that ninja his master was so fond of. The pups wondering was put off as a bowl of fresh food was placed in front of him, leading him to devour it happily.

A swift pair of arms around her waist caught La Kani off guard and she stopped her cooking. The gentle hold of the arms tightened slightly as she felt a nose nuzzling against her neck through her loose hair. She took in a long breath and held it tight in her chest, trying hard not to give into her own desires so easily.

"Kakashi... I'm making... breakfast..."

Said ninja smirk and kissed her neck. "I see that, you're doing a wonderful job."

A deep blush rose to her cheeks and she wiggled a little. "I can't... continue if you... do that."

One of his hands rubbed her tummy softly before moving up her side then to her shoulder, rubbing it gently as he rested his chin on the other shoulder. "That's alright, I don't need to eat."

"You should though, at least something." It was La Kani's worry for him that over came her desires of his touched. She turned quickly and looked up at him sternly. "You'll leave soon... let me do this for you."

Kakashi smiled under his mask gently. This girl was always so timid and shy but if it came to him and his well being she seemed to push as far as she felt necessary. And even with the sadness laced in her words, she was right to say he would leave and brave enough to face the reality of it... that he is a ninja and that meant he wouldn't always be around. If he couldn't do much about that fact he could do little things to ease her worry while he was with her. He kissed her forehead and gave her one last tight squeeze before releasing her to continue her breakfast preparations.

"Alright little Kani, I'll let you be... for now."

With that he sat at the other side of the counter and watched her make their breakfast. She smiled brightly and nodded, going back to what she was doing before. Kakashi watched her swift skills with the knife she used and how she gracefully scrapped her chopped veggies into a pan with easy. She must be a graceful ninja with moves like that, he thought. Nothing seemed to be too difficult when it came to her hands, being able to move quickly and also rather quietly, simple ease.

Finding himself watching her hands work more intently than he would like, he pulled a little orange book out of his pocket and read with the occasional glance to the girl cooking. Just as he was getting into a particularly interesting part, Kakashi's attention was turned back to La Kani upon hearing a plastic bowl drop to the floor. He raised a silver eye brow at the girl, silently inquiring about her shocked expression and sudden case of butter fingers.

La Kani pointed to the book in his hand slowly. "You... you read... those?"

He glanced at the book in his hand then back to her and nodded as if it were nothing. "Jiraiya is an excellent writer."

"I completely agree, it's just... a small shock to know you read those parts of his work..." A blush rose brightly to her cheeks but she simply bent down to pick up her bowl and returned to her cooking.

Such innocence was quite a sight for the copy nin and he smirked at realizing what he had gotten himself into with this girl. La Kani was obviously a very sheltered teenager once meeting Jiraiya, no matter how surprising that was it was obvious from her actions and how he treated her as that overly protective father figure. He wondered what her time in that orphanage had tought her and if it was equally as sheltering. Either way it seemed he would be the one to lead her into adulthood, happily.

Wait... since when was this such a sure thing? At first it wasn't obvious but as his gaze lingered on her, long black hair hanging loosely down her back, small hips swaying gently as she hummed and cooked, a carefree air surrounding her, Kakashi realized that she had pulled him in tight and he had no desire what so ever to leave her presence any time soon.

La Kani turned and set a plate with a fluffy white omelet on it in front of Kakashi. "Supreme veggie egg white omelet." She announced and handed him a pair of chopsticks with a sweet smile.

Kakashi smiled. "Thank you." This was a good thing, he knew this for certain.

Before he even started to reach for his mask to begin eating, La Kani turned to start the dishes while also respecting his privacy as he ate. This simple kind gesture caught Kakashi's attention and made him smile even more. Of course he had removed his mask to kiss her properly, but she never tired to take a peak even as they kissed. La Kani wanted to know what he really looked like under the thin fabric but she also knew that if he wanted her to see his face he would show her so there was no reason she couldn't wait until then.

The omelet was gone quickly, mask back in place. When she heard him stand and saw him move behind her out of the corner of her eye, La Kani giggled and shook her head. "Do you ever get sick from eating that fast?"

Kakashi set his plate and chopsticks in the warm dish water then hugged her around the waist gently. "Never." He gave the top of her head a little peck then rested his cheek there. "That was wonderful."

"I'm glad you liked it." She said with a cheerful smile and continued to wash the dishes. "Do you have to train with your team today?"

"Actually no, they needed to rest a little after our last mission so I gave them a couple days off."

Her head went down a little and her voice became small. "Then... what will you... be doing today?"

Maybe it was her voice, timid and soft like lace; or maybe her body, small and delicate; that made him want to hold her tighter and never let go so he could ensure her well being. No matter what it was, Kakashi decided silently to himself that he would do just that.

"Enjoying your company."

* * *

They didn't have sex! Just making sure you all know. :)

Sweet and fluffy... something to enjoy because that wont be a common thing in this story. Draw My Love was more about La Kani finding Kakashi and the beginning of their love, Painted Silence is more about her powers and the hardships she will be facing as the chunnin exams roll into town.

I do hope that this was enjoyed, even though it's been a little while since I started this story. Being back in school sucks... it's really messing with my head and my sleeping and writing... I'm a night owl and I usually write at night, best work usually, so it's really taking a lot out of me. Next week I'm going on a trip to New York with my school band and choir so nothing will be posted until after all that. Please hold on with me! :)

Until next time!


	3. Ch 2 Refusal to Fail

"You called for me Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, come in La Kani and shut the door."

At the Hokage's request she walked in quietly and shut the door behind her gently. She gave a bow then stood straight with her hands at her sides. With the wave of the Hokage's hand La Kani switched to a more relaxed stance with her hands behind her back and her feet apart. She waited silently as the elderly man looked over some papers on his desk then shifted his gaze to her.

"With the chunnin exams starting there is a lot happening with few hands to assist. The exam itself is well manned but many of our experienced ninja are out of the village on important missions. Though you do not have proper battle experience you are very valuable for your skills and that is what makes you perfect for how I intend to use you."

La Kani kept her face plain and serious as she listened intently, taking in all he said with perfect memorization.

"Your silence is what is required for this mission, particularly your painted silence jutsu."

A look of shock came across her face at his words but was quickly wiped away and replaced by seriousness. "How do you know of that jutsu?"

"I was informed about it by Jiraiya, he also told me of your struggle regarding this jutsu." he said then gave a small smile at her confused expression. "But he stressed his faith in you and your abilities. I in turn have put my faith in you as well."

A small blush rose to La Kani's cheeks at his kind words. Both her master and his master as well have put their faith in her. She decided there was no way she would fail them and gave the hokage a determined smile. He smiled back before taking a pile of dark clothing topped with a white porcelain mask from his desk and handed it out to her.

"You do not have the experience of a true Anbu but for this mission secrecy is most important. You will wear this uniform, mask included, and remain in the shadows. Do not reveal your identity to anyone, even a comrade. You will report directly to me and me alone. Under no circumstances will you engage anyone in battle. You are strictly a scout, remember that well."

La Kani nodded, returning to seriousness. "Yes Hokage-sama, I understand."

He gave her a wave of dismissal though just before she opened the door he called to her once again, making her turn her head back to him. "La Kani, that mask is rather plain. I'm sure with your artistic ability you will be able to customize it beautifully."

She gave a big smile and nodded. "Thank you. I will do my best."

* * *

As she placed the last touches on her mask, La Kani smiled down at her work. All in all it was a rather plain design compared to most things she paints; the eye holes were surrounded by a thick ring of dark purple that flicked out on the outsides and curves up a little, there were three thick black whiskers on each cheek, lastly a thin line for a mouth that curved with a dip for a cupid's bow just as her own top lip had.

She blew on it one last time then set it down on her bed to dry completely. Next to her mask sat the Anbu uniform the hokage had given her. She eyed the dark clothing then slowly pulled off her dress and slipped the uniform over her body. The pants were fitted, tight, as was the black under shirt, but the armor was slightly loose. She pulled it off and laid it back on her bed then went to her closet. Pushing aside her clothing, La Kani found the secret compartment in the back of her closet.

When she first came here and started to put things away La Kani found this secret compartment along with a note from her master. It told her of how he knew she may need these one day. With a deep breath she opened up the compartment to find her old armor she got while on her travels with Jiraiya. There was a small piece that fit around her stomach and went up in the middle at a point to a piece that covered her chest. This was designed by Jiraiya to keep her as agile as possible, making sure that her middle wasn't completely restricted. Next she pulled up the shoulder and arm guards that were jointed for her elbow and covered the top of her hands. Lastly there were metal plated, knee-high sandals. She pulled her chain out of the compartment and let it wrap around her waist.

A small bark was heard from behind La Kani making her turn to find her little dog Ballo. She smiled gently at him and reached her arms out to him, to which he jumped into. Ballo pressed his nose against his master's cheek then gave it a lick.

"Oh Ballo-chan... you know I can't lie to you. You know what's happening, I'm sure of it." La Kani said then raised her finger sternly. "But you mustn't tell Kakashi or Pakkun, neither of them can know about this by orders of the Hokage."

Ballo whined a little and tilted his head in confusion.

"I know, I know..." she sighed. "I don't want to lie to them either, I don't want to hide at all but... it's orders. I can't tell anyone and I can't fight anyone, no matter what the circumstances are."

La Kani set her pup down on his bed then pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. With one last look and a couple blown kisses in Ballo's direction, La Kani put on her mask and left out her window silently. She moved skillfully through the darkness of the night, jumping with expert silence over the roofs of Konoha. Practice, she thought, simply practice. It seemed as though she hadn't done this in so long, being normal became far too comfortable to La Kani. With the tug of her chakra, the chain around her waist moved up to her hand and out in front of her to take a hold of a tree branch. She used the chain to swing from a telephone pole over to the tree swiftly.

The thrill she used to feel when doing these kind of things had been replaced by fear. This time it was real, not just training and catching thieves, but a real mission that the hokage had given her. There would be dangers, that she knew, but she wasn't afraid of that. Failing, that was all the scared the young artist. With a deep breath and a vow to do her best, to complete her mission successfully, La Kani was off into the night once again to practice her silence even though she knew how naturally it came to her.

* * *

:) I have returned! lol I got home from my school trip this morning and finally found the time, I just couldn't not write tonight. So La Kani has a mission, she's a scout. Boring? Maybe, but you never know what could happen when you're a ninja for Konoha. Sorry no Kakashi this chapter, I did say this was more about La Kani... Do you think it'll be hard for her to keep this from him? Tell me in a review please! :D Until next time!


	4. Ch 3 Pick-Nick

"Oi! La Kani-chan! Wait up!"

Said girl turned at the call of her name and smiled once she saw who had called to her. "Hello there Naruto-kun. How are you?"

Naruto gave a big smile once he reached her and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh I'm great! Haven't you heard? We're going to be in the chunnin exams!"

Of course La Kani knew, Kakashi had spoken of it before, but that didn't keep the worry out of her chest and that didn't mean Naruto needed to know what she knew. She gave him a gentle smile and ruffled his hair playfully. "Everyone in the village is talking about the chunnin exams but I didn't know you and the others would be taking them. Congratulations Naruto-kun, I'm very proud of you."

"Hehe, thanks La Kani-chan." he said with a cheeky grin. "So how have you been? Hanging out with Kaka-sensei huh? You two having fun together?"

A blush moved its way onto her cheeks, she turned and laid a hand on her face. "Naruto-kun, you shouldn't ask adults things like that."

He laughed at her response and nudged her arm. "Don't worry about it La Kani-chan, everyone knows what adults really do together. Have you two-"

He was cut off by a swift smack to the back of his head, a quiet scoff following with the mumble of the word, "Baka."

The young artist blinked, wide eyed, at the reaction of a dark-haired young ninja. "Oh, hello Sasuke, I didn't see you there."

Naruto jumped and waved his arms in the air. "What the hell was that for teme?!"

Sasuke's dark eyes never even glanced in the direction of his team-mate, only rolled and looked up to meet La Kani's violet gaze. "Hey."

La Kani smiled at the boy and nodded her head towards him. "Thank you Sasuke."

"Hey!" Nauto moved in front of the Uchiha. "What are you thanking him for?!"

She gave a light giggle and patted Naruto's head. "Nothing to worry about Naruto-kun." Eased by her gentle gesture, the blonde ninja smiled and stepped back beside his team-mate.

"I was just about to go get my dog and have a little pick-nick, why don't you boys come join me?" La Kani asked with a smile towards the two boys. "Consider it a congratulatory pick-nick." Before the boys could accept or decline or have a moment to think on the matter, their hands were taken and they were pulled in the direction of La Kani's apartment.

"Please, I insist." she said, smiling brightly.

* * *

La Kani giggled. "They sure are a pair, aren't they?"

"I'm surprised your dog can keep up with him." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, well Ballo-chan is quite the energetic dog."

Naruto and Ballo chased each other around the small park, Ballo always close on Naruto's heals and finding him every time he would attempt to hide like a ninja. This lead Sasuke to wonder about the origins of this dog, his swift movements, and seemingly endless energy, as well as why he was in the care of a seemingly harmless civilian like La Kani. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye; she was smiling gently as she watched the two play, that constant air of innocence ever present.

"Sasuke, you seem to be deep in thought, may I ask what is on your mind?"

The young Uchiha's eyes widened only slightly before he rolled them and attempted to appear indifferent to her question. "Nothing to concern yourself with."

She hadn't even been looking at him, he knew for sure because he watched her intently though conspicuously he had thought. Who is this woman? Of course Sasuke knew something was very different about her, everyone around her could feel it, that strange feeling that her body was telling everyone something that they just couldn't hear or understand. Sasuke refused to look back at her or give her any answer as she laughed lightly and gave him a simple, "Alight then." as a reply.

He could sense her movement as she stood but was baffled once again why he didn't hear her body shift on the blanket or her steps into the grass. With her back to him he found it safe to look at her, she was moving for sure but there was only the gentle shift of the air around her to know it without actually seeing it. He watched her pick up her hyper pup and hold him close to her chest so he would retreat from his hunt of Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! Come eat!"

Out of the bushes and surrounding trees leapt about 10 Narutos, all but one disappearing into a puff of smoke as he reached La Kani.

"Yes! Time to eat!" Naruto exclaimed while throwing his fist in the air.

The two walked back to the blanket and sat. La Kani looked to Sasuke where he stood leaned against the tree that shaded them. "Sit and join us Sasuke, I've made plenty for all of us."

With the slightly hesitation, he pushed off the tree and took a seat on the blanket as cooly and emotionlessly as he could. Of course La Kani's mood never changed on account of his chilly attitude, remaining cheerful and pleasant towards the two ninja and her dog. She set out the lunches she had prepared for everyone, including a little doggy lunch for Ballo, said a small prayer of thanks with them, and pulled apart her chopsticks to begin eating.

Naruto took to the meal greedily, wolfing it down as though he hadn't eaten at all that week. "This is gweat *munch, munch* Wa Kawi-chaw."

La Kani smiled and nodded to the boy. "I'm glad you like it Naruto-kun, but please don't eat so fast or your might get sick." As she said this her thoughts moved to Kakashi and how he was able to eat so fast without the smallest bit of effort, this made La Kani giggle with the thought 'like sensei, like student.'

The blonde swallowed down his mouthful, chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Sure thing La Kani-chan." Before he took another bite he looked over at his dark-haired team-mate and saw how he hadn't even touched his food. Naruto started to reach a chopstick toward the untouched bento. "You gonna eat that?"

Sasuke responded with a swift smack to Naruto's hand, knocking the chopstick out of it. "Yes, baka, I'm simply able to eat without acting like a fool."

This made Naruto's cheeks redden up to his ears, steam almost appearing out of them. "At least I'm eating! You're just making La Kani-chan think you don't want to eat her food!"

Sasuke looked over to La Kani and saw she was smiling, though somehow it seemed different, forced and sad maybe.

"If you don't like it you don't have to eat it, Sasuke. I only hope you'll tell me what you like so I can make it next time."

At the moment he didn't understand why her simple sentence had made him feel so ashamed of himself, how she could bring out such a feeling from him that he never felt from anyone else, but he knew that he didn't like this and was going to make it right.

He scoffed, picked up a bit of the veggie medley and ate it with what he thought was indifference. After a slow swallow and a careful glance in her direction, he closed his eyes and spoke. "It's good."

This brought a big and bright smile to La Kani's face and she put her hands together in front of her chest. "Oh good, I'm glad you're both enjoying it."

The meal went on with small conversations between La Kani and Naruto, Sasuke adding his two cents every once in a while, but all in all very uneventful and casual. Sasuke hadn't felt this casual and comfortable with someone since... He refused to think those words and continued to eat, moving the thought far back in his mind to never be touched again.

Naruto left first, thanking La Kani endlessly for sharing her meal with him, and ran down the road with more flourish than seemed necessary in Sasuke's eyes. The last three members of the group left the park quietly, walking in the same direction out of convenience rather than choice.

Ballo trotted at his master's side, having positioned himself between her and the strangely dark boy she had befriended. He would never understand his master's choice in companions, first it's that silver-haired man with the snooty dog that seemed to think he knew everything, next it's a loud and hyper boy that never stopped moving, then this boy that didn't seem to care about anything. Though the second one wasn't so bad he thought, he was at least fun to play with.

As Sasuke saw the place where they would part coming up in the road he shoved his hands in his pockets and took a careful glance to the woman walking with him. She watched the ground as though it would jump up and trip her. He resisted a smirk at the thought. As he turned to walk away from her he stopped.

"I like tomatoes, in case you wanted to know."

He was gone then, disappearing at ninja speed. La Kani smiled in the direction he had left. Tomatoes, such an easy request. The rest of the way home she thought of the different things she could make with tomatoes and wondered if she would ever get get the chance to see if he liked them.

* * *

What's got Sasuke attracted to La Kani? lol :) I absolutely adore this chapter, I knew that from the beginning Sasuke and La Kani would share a close relationship and I'm so glad to have shown the start of that here. Sasuke actually becomes very important in this.

Thanks to everyone who reads, thank you to my one constant reviewer. :) I hope this chapter was at least slightly enjoyable for everyone of you, and if so please tell me so in a review 'cause it means a lot to me. Until next time!


End file.
